lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
REVIEW OF QUANTUM THEORY
Lefteris Kalaiambos (Natural Philosopher) August , 2015 After the experiment of French and Tessman (1963) who showed the fallacy of Maxwell's fields (invalid Maxwell's equations) I discovered the dipole nature of photon presented at the international conference "Frontiers of dundamental physics" (1993) organized by M.Barone and F. Selleri. At that conference I showed that the dipole nature of photons having energy E = hν and mass m = hν/c2 rejectes not only the fields which violate Newton's third law of instantaneous action and reaction but also Einstein's relativity whic violates the two conservation laws of energy and mass. (ERXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY). Historically in 1900 Planck showed that Maxwell’s electromagnetic theory of fields moving through a fallacious ether (1865) cannot explain the optical phenomena of atomic physics. In fact, he revived the particle nature of light developed by Newton (1704), because he discovered that light consists of individual packets of energy E = hν called quanta, where h is the Planck constant and ν is the frequency of light. After the discovery of the electron by J.J. Thomson (1896) and the discovery of nucleus by Rutherford (1911) quantum phenomena were an effort to understand the atomic and nuclear physics utilizing the tools of science because the nineteenth century descriptions of phenomena based on Maxwell’s electromagnetic theory were not sufficient to describe nature as observed with modern instruments. Today it is assumed that a consistent description of these observations is based on the theory of quantum physics developed not only by Planck (1900) and by Schrodinger (1926) in the Quantum Mechanics (QM) but also by other physicists in the theories of Quantum Electrodynamics (QED) and Quantum Chromodynamics (QCD). Although Planck showed that Maxwell’s fields cannot explain the optical phenomena of atomic physics Einstein introduced the false massless quanta of fields and later the (QED) and the (QCD) tried to associate the (QM) with wrong Maxwell's fields moving through a fallacious ether and the invalid theories of special and general relativity developed by Einstein in 1905 and 1916. Note that Einstein in order to explain the photoelectric effect was based on the Planck quanta of energy E =hν . However influenced by Maxwell’s wrong fields he introduced the wrong hypothesis that light consists of the false massless quanta of fields, which led to his contradicting relativity theories. Thus the quantum theory of the twentieth century after the Bohr model and the Schrodinger equation tried to describe extreme conditions comparable to atoms and nuclei (roughly from 10-9 m to 10-15 m) but without any success. In 1913 Bohr based on the quanta of energy E = hν of Planck and on the discovery of nucleus developed the successful Bohr Model of the hydrogen atom by applying the well- established law of the Coulomb electric force (1785) acting at a distance. In the same way after the discovery of the wave nature of electron Schrodinger developed the (QM) able to solve all the problems of the hydrogen spectra by using the quanta of energy E = hν, while Maxwell’s electromagnetic theory was unable to explain the hydrogen spectra. However the first crisis of the quantum theory occurred when Dirac in the so-called Quantum Electrodynamics (1928) tried to connect the (QM) with the false massless quanta of fields and the invalid theory of special relativity. Especially he introduced the first hypothesis of the QED with his formulation of a wave equation that described the motion and spin of electrons by using the invalid rest energy E = Moc2. Under such fallacious ideas the false QED was refined and fully developed in the late 1940s by Feynman. ( See my FALSE FEYNMAN DIAGRAMS). Unfortunately the QED rests on the idea that charged particles (e.g., electrons and positrons) interact by emitting and absorbing the false massless quanta of fields. Such hypothetical quanta of fields are “virtual”; that is, they cannot be seen or detected in any way. Also such fallacious quanta of fields cannot be the "force carriers. " For example in the Coulomb law the field used as a force per unit charge cannot be the force carrier of the same fore. The interaction of two charged particles was assumed to occur in a series of processes of increasing complexity. In the simplest, only one virtual photon is involved; in a second-order process, there are two; and so forth. The processes correspond to all the possible ways in which the particles can interact by the exchange of virtual photons, and each of them can be represented graphically by means of the false Feynman diagrams. Besides furnishing an intuitive picture of the process being considered, this type of diagram prescribes how to calculate the variable involved. Each subatomic process becomes computationally more difficult than the previous one, and there are an infinite number of processes. QED is often called a perturbation theory because of the smallness of the fine-structure constant and the resultant decreasing size of higher-order contributions. This relative simplicity and the formulation of QED have made it a model for other quantum field theories. Finally, the picture of electromagnetic forces of the well-established laws acting at a distance became a number of fallacious diagrams of hypothetical exchange of virtual particles which had been carried over to the theories of the other false interactions of matter, like the wrong ideas of the so-called strong and weak nuclear forces. It is of interest to note that in 1887 the two American physicists Michelson and Morley rejected the ether in favor of Newton’s particles of light. Moreover in 1963 the two American physicists French and Tessman showed experimentally the fallacy of the Maxwellian fields and also the experiments of the Quantum Entanglement confirmed the fundamental action at a distance of the well-established laws of gravity and electromagnetism. Whereas Einstein in order to support the wrong fields as mediators of forces called it “Spooky action at a distance”. Under such experiments which sowed the fallacy of fields and relativity, I presented at the International Conference of 1993 my paper “ Impact of Maxwell’s equation of displacement current on electromagnetic laws and comparison of the Maxwellian waves with our model of dipolic particles” In that paper I showed that LAWS AND EXPERIMENTS INVALIDATE FIELDS AND RELATIVITY. Moreover the discovery of the assumed uncharged neutron led to the abandonment of the well-established laws of electromagnetism in favor of wrong atomic and nuclear theories. Under this second crisis of Physics I published my papers “ Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism” (2003) and “ Spin-spin interactions of electros and also of nucleons create atomic molecular and nuclear structures” (2008). Despite the enormous success of the Bohr model and the quantum mechanics of Schrodinger based on the well-established laws in explaining the principal features of the hydrogen spectrum and of other one-electron atomic systems, neither was able to provide a satisfactory explanation of the so-called many-electron atoms and of nuclear phenomena. It is well-known that before my papers of 2003 and 2008 the nuclear force was shrouded in mystery, because the nuclear force could not be couched in a simple formalism, nor could it be expressed in a closed analytic form like the forces of electromagnetism. Hence in the description of nuclear structure and binding one could rely on various wrong theories and models, and no any new natural law was discovered to reproduce all experimental data. Under this crisis of nuclear physics Yukawa in 1935 following the failure of the false exchange force of Heisenberg (1932) and in order to explain the short range of nuclear force developed his wrong theory of mesons. Moreover after the discovery of the quarks (1964) the meson theory replaced by the theory of strange color forces exerting between hypothetical gluons of the quantum chromodynamics. Note that the theory was introduced in 1973 by the discoverer of quarks Gell-Mann, because the mass of the proposed three quarks in nucleons have mass 96 times less than the masses of nucleons. Under this experimental condition Gell-Mann influenced by Einstein’s wrong massless quanta of fields behaving as quanta of Maxwell’s fallacious fields) believed that the rest of the nucleon mass is composed of hypothetical massless gluons. Though the nuclear force is of short range (which led to the wrong theory of Yukawa) Gell-Mann suggested massless particles which will never be observed, because in nature massless particles cannot exist, and energy does not turn to mass. On the other hand Fermi in 1934 in order to explain the decay of free neutron into a proton, electron, and antineutrino, developed the wrong theory of weak interaction according to which in nature exist strange forces of zero range. So in a confusion of fallacious strong and weak interactions in1968 Glashow, Salam, and Weinberg tried to unify the fallacious weak interaction with the real forces of electromagnetism of the well-established laws by suggesting a new wrong theory called electroweak theory. Especially in 1967 Weinberg and Salam tried to incorporate the fallacious Higgs mechanism into Glashow’s electroweak theory. (See my CONFUSING CERN RESULTS AND IDEAS ). Under this confusion of theories and taking into account that the Bohr model (1913) and the Schrodinger equations (1926) reject Einstein's ideas (see my Bohr and Schrodinger reject Einstein ), I found that the experiments of atomic and nuclear physics reject Einstein’s fields and the Standard model. Also the discovery of the electron spin (1925) rejected Einstein’s ideas because the peripheral velocity of the electron spin is faster than the speed of light. It is fortunate that the experiments of the mass defect in atomic and nuclear bindings along with the experiments of the magnetic moments of nucleons led me to discover the nuclear binding due not to the mass defect but to the electromagnetic forces between 9 extra charged quarks in proton and 12 ones in neutron existing among 288 quarks in nucleons. Meanwhile the experiments of the Quantum Entanglement confirming accurately the action at a distance with instantaneous simultaneity along with the experiment of French and Tessman who showed the fallacy of Maxwell's fields opened the way for reviving the well-established laws which interpret accurately all experiments of atomic and nuclear physics. Category:Fundamental physics concepts